


3:08 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost smiled after he seized a woman's necklace and never viewed a tentacle emerging from a preacher's mouth.
Kudos: 1





	3:08 PM

I never created DC characters.

Gentleman Ghost smiled after he seized a woman's necklace and never viewed a tentacle emerging from a preacher's mouth to strike his wrist.

THE END


End file.
